se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones España-Países Bajos/Países Bajos
Monarcas neerlandeses con mandatarios españoles Guillermo Alejandro= Guillermo Alejandro de los Países Bajos Juan Carlos I - Willem-Alexander.jpg| El rey Juan Carlos, que será operado otra vez de la cadera, estuvo con el rey de Holanda Guillermo Fuente: EFE Felipe VI - Willem-Alexander.jpg| King Felipe and Queen Letizia to visit King Willem-Alexander and Queen Máxima. gpdhome.typepad.com Mariano Rajoy - Willem-Alexander.jpg| El Presidente del Gobierno, Mariano Rajoy, recibe a los Reyes de los Países Bajos, Guillermo Alejandro y Máxima en La Moncloa. Fotografía: Diego Crespo / Moncloa. Presidencia del Gobierno |-| Beatriz= Beatriz de los Países Bajos Beatrix - Juan Carlos I.jpg| La Reina Beatriz I de Holanda y el Rey Don Juan Carlos I de España. Gtres- Bekia Beatrix - Felipe VI.jpg| Dutch Princess Beatrix (C) talks with Spain's Queen Letizia (R) as King Felipe looks on after opening an exhibition of late Dutch artist El Bosco at El Prado museum in Madrid, Spain, May 30, 2016. Photo: PHOTO: REUTERS/SERGIO PEREZ Felipe González - Sin imagen.jpg| Felipe González completó su visita con una audiencia que le concedió la Reina Beatriz y una recepción a los españoles residentes en Holanda ofrecida en la sede de nuestra Embajada en La Haya. ABC Madrid. 21 de junio de 1985 Primeros ministros neerlandeses con mandatarios españoles Mark Rutte= Mark Rutte Felipe VI - Mark Rutte.jpg| Dutch Prime Minister Mark Rutte (R) leaves the Ministry of General Affairs with King Felipe VI. Agencias José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Sin imagen.jpg| Brussels-Belgium - December 09, 2011 -- European Council, EU-summit during Polish EU-Presidency; here, José Luis Rodríguez ZAPATERO (ri)(Jose, Rodriguez), outgoing Prime Minister of Spain, with Mark RUTTE (le), Prime Minister of The Netherlands, and interpreter Carlos AMELLER (ce) -- Photo: Horst Wagner / eup-images Mariano Rajoy - Mark Rutte.jpg| Enhorabuena a @markrutte por su victoria, a los neerlandeses por su responsabilidad y a la @cdavandaag @EPP por su gran trabajo. MR. @marianorajoy Mark Rutte - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno, Pedro Sánchez y el primer ministro de los Países Bajos, Mark Rutte. EuropaPress |-| Jan Peter Balkenende= Jan Peter Balkenende Jan Peter Balkenende - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero y el primer ministro holandés, Jan Peter Balkenende, ayer en Bruselas. ASSOCIATED PRESS Jan Peter Balkenende - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno, Mariano Rajoy, ha recibido en La Moncloa al ex primer ministro de los Países Bajos, Jan Peter Balkenende. Pool Moncloa |-| Wim Kok= Wim Kok Juan Carlos I - Sin imagen.jpg| Dutch Prime Minister Wim Kok (R) greets Spanish King Juan Carlos (L) and Queen Sophia (C) before a lunch October 24, 2001 at The Hague. Kok said that the two countries will begin close cooperation to combat the threat of terrorism. Getty Felipe González - Sin imagen.jpg| González hizo esta declaración tras entrevistarse en La Haya con el primer ministro de Holanda, Wim Kok, dentro de la gira para preparar la cumbre europea de Madrid, el 15 y 16 de este mes. El País 5 DIC 1995 José María Aznar - Wim Kok.jpg| José María Aznar conversa con Romano Prodi y con el primer ministro holandés, Wim Kok, en un momento de la cumbre europea. EFE José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Wim Kok.jpg| Kok and Zapatero lead a INSPIRED mission to Tunisia. clubmadrid.org |-| Ruud Lubbers= Ruud Lubbers Felipe González - Ruud Lubbers.jpg| Aankomst Spaanse premier Gonzalez op Ypenburg; rechts premier Lubbers. Croes, Rob C. / Anefo Fuentes Categoría:España-Países Bajos